dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (film)
Justice League also known as DC's Justice League is a 2011 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is also a crossover between/sequel to The Batman, Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Superman: The Last Daughter of Krypton, and Aquaman. It is the eighth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the eighth and final installment of Phase One. It was co-written and directed by Zack Snyder and stars Jason Sudeikis, Jake Gyllenhaal, Morena Baccarin, Chris Evans, Jason Momoa, Tom Welling, Viola Davis, and Pedro Pascal. It was released on July 15, 2011. The film ran 130 minutes and grossed $1.342 billion on a $250 million budget. The film also received critical acclaim. The film spawned three sequels: Justice League: Brainiac, Justice League: Darkseid - Part 1, and Justice League: Darkseid - Part 2, with the former releasing in 2014, and the latter two releasing in 2017 and 2018, respectively. Synopsis Bruce Wayne/Batman is visited by Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, a fellow superhero like him. Diana is agent of the secret organization, A.R.G.U.S. Diana reveals they are putting together a team of people like themselves to stop a coming threat. Clark Kent/Superman, Barry Allen/The Flash, and Arthur Curry/Aquaman are also met and the five learn from A.R.G.U.S. director Amanda Waller that Sinestro, an alien who is the head of an army of aliens who feed off fear, has arrived on Earth. The heroes must work with Sinestro's nemesis, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, the head of an alien police that uses willpower to power their rings which can emit energy that can transform into anything. The team then works with A.R.G.U.S. to stop Sinestro before he can destroy the entire Earth. Plot 2 years after Bruce Wayne/Batman stopped the Assault on Arkham, he has gone back to simple crime-fighting. Batman also continues to try and find Catwoman to get her to be a hero. In New York City, Amanda Waller, Director of A.R.G.U.S., discovers something unsettling and reveals to the agency that Sinestro has been sent to retrieve "one of the seven". Among the agents are Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor III. Waller sends Diana to find Bruce, Steve to find Clark, a squad of agents to get Barry, and herself into Atlantis. Diana arrives in Gotham City and finds Bruce, though he declines. However, after recognizing her, he realizes she is Wonder Woman and agrees to join, after a couple days. Steve finds Metropolis and meets with Clark Kent/Superman, who pretends not to know what he is talking about. However, Clark and Lois talk and she reveals she thinks he should take the mission. In Central City, Barry Allen/The Flash arrives at work at Central City Police Department. However, a squad of A.R.G.U.S. agents shows up, wanting Barry for his expertise. Captain David Singh approves it as an "FBI matter" and lets Barry leave. Waller takes a special A.R.G.U.S. machine that takes her into Atlantis. King Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Queen Mera meet with her and Waller reveals that a race of aliens are going to be attacking the world. Arthur declines, saying he has enough defenses in Atlantis. However, an explosion traps Waller in Atlantis as Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns begin flooding in. Diana and Steve return empty-handed, for now, while Barry arrives with the squad. They soon discover Waller is trapped and Diana, Steve, and a now-suited Barry, head down to Happy Harbor, the town closest to Atlantis. In Gotham, Sinestro arrives to begin to his invasion. Bruce realizes it has begun and Sinestro has chosen Gotham as his starting point. Gotham is closed off from the rest of the world, though Bruce escapes in the Batmobile. Bruce arrives in Metropolis, where he finds Clark Kent. The two become Batman and Superman as Lois reminds Clark of A.R.G.U.S.'s offer. The two heroes make it back into Gotham secretly and begin fighting off the aliens there, while Sinestro begins his plan. In Atlantis, Arthur and Mera continue to fight off the Yellow Lanterns to defend their nation. Waller makes contact with A.R.G.U.S. and discovers they are in Happy Harbor. Diana, Barry, and Steve almost begin the swim to Atlantis until a green beam of light shines down and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern arrives. He reveals that years ago, he was called by a Lantern Battery to become one of the Green Lanterns, an alien policing unit that uses willpower to power their rings, which can emit an energy that can turn into anything they imagine. Sinestro is the leader of the Yellow Lanterns, who feed off fear to use their rings. Hal also reveals that Sinestro is on Earth to find the Pink Lantern Battery, which he can only do by destroying everything in his path, to make the battery stand out. Hal, Diana, Barry, and Steve learn aliens have already starting invading Gotham as well, and that Sinestro plans to use Gotham as his beacon that will destroy the rest of the world, while his Yellow Lanterns are searching points of interest to find the Lantern Battery (Atlantis, Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, Themyscira, Paris). Diana races home to Themyscira to find her home ravaged and several Amazons dead. Diana fights off the remaining lanterns. Barry and Hal go down to Atlantis, while Steve heads to Gotham to find Bruce. In Gotham, Batman and Superman meet Steve, who helps them with their fighting. Sinestro reveals there is nothing that can stop him once he gains enough power. Sinestro uses his all-powerful energy to mind control Superman onto his side. In Atlantis, Flash and Green Lantern meet Aquaman, Mera, and Waller and help them defend Atlantis. The Yellow Lanterns discover there is no lantern battery and leave. Aquaman agrees to join Waller's team now and goes to the surface with Flash, Green Lantern, and Waller. The four make it to Gotham, where they regroup with Bruce and Steve. Steve makes contact with Diana and tells her to get to Gotham City as soon as she can. Bruce reveals what Sinestro did to Superman. Hal discovers the Pink Lantern Battery is in Coast City, Hal's hometown and it is prying for a new leader. Hal and Steve go to Coast City, while Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman continue to fight Sinestro and save Superman. Waller learns the United Nations have decided to destroy Gotham with a nuclear weapon so that the invasion cannot spread. Waller tries to tell them her team can stop them, though they refuse to listen. Hal and Steve find the battery and learn it is calling out to Carol Ferris, Hal's ex-girlfriend, who works at Ferris Air, where Hal used to work. Hal and Carol reunite after years apart, and he reveals she is in trouble. Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman see the nuke coming and Bruce realizes Superman is the only one who can stop it. Bruce calls in Alfred for the secret weapon. Alfred drives up with Lois Lane. Clark snaps out of it and stops the nuke, flying it into space, before taking the deadly part for his own use. Clark flies back down, as the whole group sees Hal and now Carol, in a pink uniform and pink ring fly up. The whole team fights Sinestro, who sees Carol. Sinestro realizes Carol now has the Pink Lantern Battery and tries to get her on his side. However, Carol reveals her ring is powered by love, her love for Hal. Sinestro calls off his invasion to capture Carol, alive. However, Sinestro rethinks this and decides to annihilate the entire Earth, which leave only the Pink and Green batteries, which Hal and Carol own. However, just as Sinestro prepares to release his device, Clark destroys it with the nuke, containing it with a shield made by Hal and Carol. Sinestro barely survives the blast, and the Yellow Lanterns retreat to Qward, their home base. Sinestro is taken by Hal and Carol to a prison on Oa, the Green Lanterns home. Hal and Carol part goodbyes with the heroes, while Waller makes the team public, and they are named the Justice League. Bruce returns to work as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and Batman, Clark goes back to Metropolis as a reporter and Superman, Diana begins to make herself more open to the world, even beginning a relationship with Steve, Barry goes back to work, and Arthur returns to Atlantis. In a mid-credits scene, Hal visits Sinestro in prison, who reveals he was only a distraction. In a post-credits scene, Bruce, Clark, Diana, Barry, Hal, and Arthur meet secretly, only to begin eating at a nearly destroyed restaurant. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Clark Kent/Superman *Morena Baccarin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Tom Welling as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Hayley Atwell as Lois Lane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Steve Trevor III *Kate Mara as Mera *Olivia Munn as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *James Franco as David Singh *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Pedro Pascal as Sinestro Appearances Locations *United States of America **Gotham City **Metropolis **Central City **Happy Harbor **Atlantis **New York City **Coast City *Oa Events *Attack on A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters *Scuffle on the Javelin *Battle of Gotham City Organizations